


Can't Be The Cookie Man

by demonscrossing



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gragans, M/M, Nak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonscrossing/pseuds/demonscrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak took a shot at baking homemade cookies rather than the store brought kind. An old friend decided to have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be The Cookie Man

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love using lame titles, huh? Anyways. I saw a cookies prompt on a OTP prompt blog on Tumblr and I couldn't help but think how perfect it fit these two, so I decided to write a lil' something.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** Writing RPF is something I do for fun and to entertain myself. I portray the people as I imagine while incorporating their personalities the best I can into the fic. So I apologize if I got anything wrong or if I upset someone somehow. Please do not send this to the people that are in the fic, let's keep this in the fandom.

Not that many people knew but cooking was something Zak prided himself in. Baking was a different story. The closest he ever came to baking was going out and buying a tube of Toll House cookies to stick on a pan and throw in the oven. That can’t count as much. However, this time around is going to be different, because he built up the courage to gather ingredients and make a batch of his own homemade chocolate chips.

When the alert sounded off on his phone, he rushed to the kitchen and pulled the gooey goodness out of the oven. He tried grabbing one but snatched his hand away with a hiss, kissing his fingertip due to burning it.

“It’s been two years and you still burn yourself.” A voice said from behind him. Zak glanced over his shoulder. “Impatience should be your middle name.” They added.

Rolling his eyes, he retorted, “At least I didn’t eat a wax candy bottle.”

“I thought you were supposed to eat them. Shaddup.” Nick growled, pulling a laugh out of Zak. He raised an eyebrow, coming closer and examining the cookies. “You made cookies?” He snorted.

“Yeah,” Zak stepped away, leaning back against the counter and shrugging his shoulders. “They aren’t anything special. I would say go on and try one but you’re laughing. I might not let you have one now.”

“Whatever, man.” He reached for a cookie, looking at it and sniffing it while trying not to pay too much attention to Zak and his facial expressions. It was hard not to appear amused by how annoyed he seemed. Finally he took a bite, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. He made a ‘not bad’ face.

“You’re wrong,” He started, “These really are special. They taste like no cookie I’ve ever had before.” Nick said excitedly, grinning. “They taste absolutely terrible!”

With a frown Zak snatched a cookie. He took a large bite, practically devouring it in one go. He worked it in his mouth, concentrating and trying to figure out what was supposedly wrong with them. It wasn’t until Nick burst out laughing that he knew he was messing with him.

“Screw you, man. My cookies rock.” He argued. Admittedly they tasted… Off somehow. Not a chance he’d say so though.

The more he ate it, the more Nick also noticed the weird taste. He almost believed Zak did well for a first try but once he finished it, he was left in a state of confusion. But then he thought and grinned once again, making Zak throw his hands up.

“What is it now!”

“Dude, chill out!” Nick laughed, punching him in the arm playfully.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Zak slumped himself against the counter again. He eyed the cookies, glaring at them as if they were corrupted and it digusted him. “I’m blaming it on the Internet.” It wasn’t a moment later he realized he just agreed there was something wrong with them. Dammit Zak.

“You can never be the cookie man.” Nick teased, winking.

Grumbling, Zak got another. He can’t let them sit there. Besides, they weren’t awful. They just didn’t meet his standards. If that can be the right way to put it.

Honestly he couldn’t help a small smile. Despite the fact they just made up from that fight from two years ago, they were acting like nothing ever changed. There was still some residual tension in the air but they were ignoring it.

“I will be one day.” Zak commented casually, licking his lips. “Don’t doubt me, Groff.”

Smirking, he huffed. “Whatever you wanna think, you big baby.”

“I’m not a big baby!” Zak snapped with a snarl.

Nick shook his head, a fond smile across his lips. “You haven’t changed one bit, Bagans.”


End file.
